


Find a fanfiction

by Kellyoncer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyoncer/pseuds/Kellyoncer
Summary: Looking for a fanfiction I loved to read xx
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Find a fanfiction

Find a fanfiction from once upon a time it’s called ‘ Cup of coffee and a bubble bath, think is been deleted. Has anyone downloaded it can I have a copy please. Many thanks Rebecca 

bstix - A Cup of Coffee and a Bubble Bath 

Their lives were seemingly perfect. Happily married. Loving family. Peaceful town. It’s the little, innocuous decisions you make every day that can cost you everything. Established SQ.


End file.
